forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Echo Blank
"My Kind has harvested the souls of a million of you sickly, soft peasants. There are thousands of years of darkness and bafflement and hunger behind me. Know that your soul will find no rest today" - Echo Blank Appearance Echo is one of the older Patchworks standing 6'04 with an extremely lanky body. He was born with metal colored hair, which could be best described as sterling. His eyes are a moon silver eyes which he inherited from the Kazahana family. After time his right eye developed into a full Oculus Rift, meaning the sclera turned jet black with three red rings forming from the line around the iris, iris, and the pupil itself. These act as independent screens and can circle around one another freely. He has near milk white skin due to genetic tampering upon a natural albinism trait which runs through the main Kazahana branch. He is covered in cross stitch designed surgical scars that seem to attach the whole of his body together three on his left forearm, two on his right arm around his side, legs, and spine. There is also a large X shaped scar ranging from shoulder blade, past his chest and then to his abs. With his body he has tattoos covering most of his body. On his right forearm on the inside is a pray sign and his moniker of being a "cancer". Finally he has a large cross tattoo located at the bottom of his neck, just above the shoulder blades. As a Patchwork Echo is also a budding Elder God fusion with his own completely unique and rather humanoid form which was granted onto him. This form is mostly angelic in nature, giving him a sort of Fallen Angel look with one extremely long black wing on the right side which reaches out five feet long. The wing seems to be made of some sort of sickly black energy, perhaps Black Blood while the Primaries, Primary Coverts, and Alula are actual feathers even if the top of the wing has a dragon like spike. This is marched with large branch like spikes growing from where his left would would be if it had not been ripped free. These spikes also grow from his collarbone and around his chest and rib cage as armor. This matches up with dragon scales growing on his elbows and forearms down to large dragon claws on his hands. He has spikes growing from his knuckles and from his elbows. He even has a massive segmented dragons tail which ends in a spike that he can control at will. This look his brought together by large horns grown above his head which have large rivets and the left horn completely shattered. While in this form he only wears a pair of armored pants with chaps which have multiple belts that keep together large skull like armor on his upper thighs. He wears armored boots with what appears to be dragon skulls located around them with the jaws forming on the heels to the bottom parts of his shoes and the skull at the tops of the boots. Personality and Interests Interests Due to Echo's upbringing he never really had the chance to develop any true interests outside of his work at Savior and even after being freed these interests remained with him. Because of this he is something of an avid gun nut, keeping up to date on even rumored theories about new types of ammunition or guns that he could possibly use. It was also because of Savior that he developed his interest in motor vehicles, he spends some of his free time working on everything from tanks to motorcycles usually creating their engines from scrap and putting them together for fun. After meeting Bob he started to develop a love for sports one which he is unable to keep hidden becoming an avid fan of Manchester United. This went to the point where he has a box seat on reservation in Old Tafford for the Coperture and guests. Another thing that developed over time was his enjoyment of dramas and fiction after having become partners and living with San-Chan and Jynxx for extended periods of time. Because of this he has become a fan of most works of popular fiction from Game of Thrones to Doctor who, which he often shares with the children, even if it is highly abridged versions of the stories. Personality Ever since he was born Echo had always had a very closed off and reserved personality which could be considered emotionless. He always keeps himself calm and leveled, never allowing his emotions to take hold not even during battle; though it is clear that because of his own emotional repression his own emotions can become explosive at times. This does not change the fact that he is an extremely caring individual taking his time to assist even those who have wronged him, as can be seen with his father Sky. He can also be seen as an extremely cunning and manipulative individual using his skill and his ability to throw his emotions to the wind as a way to manipulate others to gather information and play them with ease, this can be best seen with the case of Hibiki as he was able to manipulate their first encounter to furter information on his brother Bob and gather information on the state of the Teremotto. While most do not pick up on this manipulative nature those who do instantly distrust him, even though he is doing it for an extremely noble reason to ensure he can protect and help others. Even those he works with come to distrust him from time to time as he was known to deliberately keep information from those he claims to trust. Despite this others will continually turn to him for help, simply because others know he will not betray them thanks to his own nature. There is of course a secondary nature to him; he can be extremely conniving with a rather destructive twist. Even if he will help others, it is usually a sort of deal with the devil; going back to his father Sky even though he relies on Echo, Echo will constantly break him down and string him along as a sort of revenge; almost to the point he owns Sky's life. This is matched with his own self deprecating nature, he hates himself completely though not for his own cunning but because of who and what he is. Always working to try and undermine himself, Echo would goes so far as to drive himself to death considering his own ability the Etcetera, Etcetera always drags him back to life. This is also done thanks to the fact he views himself as less than a living being and more of a monster; so the act of killing himself and returning to life is one of the only ways to feel the physical sensation of pain and help to affirm he is alive. Gear Sermon and Judgement ''' His twin Coperture issue Desert Eagles, the twin guns are around two feet in length and made of what appears to be pure gold with rowan wood for the grip frame. The safety for them has been shaped as cockle shells with the prayer of Ezekiel 13:20 printed across it. The weapons fire .50 silver hollow point shells. Inside are ampules containing a mix of holy water and oil with bits of wormwood extract. The bullets have scripture from Islam to Catholicism engraved onto them. These shells were designed to be able to kill not only normal living creatures but to cause extreme damage to most forms of supernatural life as the bullets themselves are toxic and have mixtures of different poisons inside which greatly affect supernatural life. '''Tyrants Vanguard Also called the Tyrants Cannon the Tyrants Vanguard is a first generation Black Blood weapon. It acts by pulling the users soul into the cage before resonating with it to create double the normal flow of Black Blood which surrounds the soul. The cage then causes an even stronger resonance through the blood. After doing this it compresses the energy into the release where in the energy is compressed into a crystalline shape and the blood surrounds it, the charged energy pulls the blood through the formation of energy firing it out at a rate of one thousands meters per second per square inch, the same fore a water canon needs to cut steel. The amount of blood fired is around ten gallons meaning the burst is enough to cut through six steel plates, though the burst itself causes the spread of Black Blood through out the area it has it surrounding a target before imploding. The only issue is after firing the canon the user is usually rendered into a vegetative state with only beings such as Patchworks able to recover from using it, meaning Echo can use four shots before pushing himself into a vegetative state. Calabolg The dangerous Forge based great sword created by the Forge master Lili to do battle against Dark Blank. It is a weapon created through and in a way is the Dual Raid between Lili and Echo. The weapon stands at five feet long, created with an extremely thin yet overly thick blade. It holds an oval shaped guard with long pommels on either end that work to protect his hands. The grip is a hand and a half blade long with a large triangular point at the end. The weapon itself seems to be generated and manifested from his will and his will alone, being a weapon stronger than others it works by severing the ability to commune aura between parts of the body. Which means all injuries made by this blade must be treated by one who can repair aura, otherwise they may become infested and turn monstrous. The weapon itself is a monster maker by the fact a good shot into a person's soul could damage it to the point of having the soul rot away. The weapon is also good because using it ensures that they can cut through anything that carries aura from magic weapons to magic seals. V3.31 Arclight, Heaven Plate Railgun Also known as his trump card, this rail gun is one of if not the most powerful weapon in his arsenal. Acting as a sniper rifle, the weapon is over nine feet long, with it being three to four feet tall, and three feet across. It is a jet black weapon with multiple working parts, each of which works in tandem. The total weight of the weapon clocks in at over six hundred pounds thanks to the light weight materials which make up the weapon itself. The weapon loads three foot long bullets, a thick Oricalcum residue shell melted down into steel residue and crystal ore from veins of Heaven Crystals allowing for those trying to break away the bullet to find they must do it physically as most sources of Soul or Aura induced power (Magic, Flames, Resonance) only make the bullet stronger. More over each bullet resonates with Flames around it allowing the bullet to push away and dispel Flames through resonating. This is coupled with the Oricalcum rejecting power from auras and souls. The shots contain an iron core, and an Oricalcum bullet within the iron core casing. Once loaded into the weapon it achieves a spin of over three thousand miles per hour liquefying the metal of the rod, firing out with a plasma based arclight, meaning that the weapon itself acts as an arc porter with plasma charging and working the magnetic fields. When activating the weapon it causes the shell to be loaded in and pulled between two magnetic strips causing the bullet to cause a rapid rotation while plasma builds up. The plasma itself keeps the magnetic fields from releasing the bullet and charging it. This causes the iron rod to completely liquefy into a semi-solid state kept within the casing. Firing out the weapon bursts at one thousand miles per hour the plasma burst free first acting as the arc porter by beaming through a target to melt through the armor and target. The shell then impacts upon the target causing the initial implosion of the casing pulling the target in through the vacuum that is created. From there the Oricalcum shelled bullet is released through the imploded target, tearing apart the remaining body to tear open a 20-30 meter wide hole through to tear through four military grade steel plates, this being double the rate of a single shell from the Shirohime. The explosion from the liquefied metal then bursts outwards at full explosive power which is 550 and 1,550 TNT equivalent to rip free the hole to scatter the body. Shirohime Named the Bastard White Princess, Shirohime is a gun that was developed in secret by the Coperture and created from shards of the broken Kurohime. Due to Ori Calcums nature to generate through having a resonate soul Kurohime would find herself constantly broken or shattered with the shards always being collected. They were melted down in a furnace before compressed into the shape of the hand cannon the gun itself being a mix between a revolver and a pistol. The weapon is almost three feet long and weighs around a hundred pounds, each shell being a hollow point .50 artillery shell made for sniper rifles and acts as his primary weapon. When a shell hits a target the shell itself will implode causing the hollow point to explode, meaning that each bullet can tear through two military grade steel plates, being 40 inches full of full steel with a full hole size of around 7-8 feet in length made specifically to tear through inhuman beings. Each shell is made of Oricalcum while the bullets were pure silver with steel for the hollowing. Because she is the sister of Kurohime she has the power of Kurohime. When upon firing each bullet she fires takes up the immediate power that the user has cast, meaning that one bullet will instantly counteract the power the user has cast be it from Flames to their Aura, the two powers clashing until they explode outwards violently. Instead of it being cast to do battle against another as Kurohime acts, Shirohime acts to instantly shatter the power, thus making an opening an countering anything from an attack to a cast that a person has unleashed. This is done in an eruptive manner in most causes causing further propulsion for the bullet. This means the more powerful the ability the bullet impacts against the stronger and faster the bullet will be unleashed at a target much in the way usual Oricalcum will thin out and grow denser upon impacting against an object or having energy pressed against it. (Worshiping Shirohime) (Demonic Worshiping Shirohime of the Winter Household) Interfectum Arcus: Somino Considering Echo's lack of defenses, he had taken one of the old weapons from the Verhexen Family. It is a rather large armor set made to cover his right arm which activates whenever he wishes. When it does the part covering his forearm opens allowing him to pour his Aura into the weapon which converts it into a single use shield which can form into either a dome or a tower shield depending on how Echo sets it. Once a shield is used up or broken he must 'reload' the weapon in order to continue using it. Abilities Species Abilities Black Blood Born Echo is one of the Patchworks a race created from mixing the DNA of multiple species then allowing the Elder Gods to corrupt it. As such all Patchworks have a strong pull of madness without even knowing it and can either consciously or unconsciously activate their Black Blood in cases of protecting themselves or doing battle against others. It goes without saying their Madness spreads at a much more advanced rate than most others and they are likely to slip into a state of becoming a being of madness and allowing their third eye to form Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities Etcetera, Etcetera Created specifically as the Patchwork to represent the living body of all things and thus is the ability to manipulate whatever holds the soul. Because of this he was gifted with powerful abilities pertaining to the physical form whether it be flesh, metal, or artificial. These abilities allow him to devour living beings wholesale and to transform into said beings any time that he wishes. This applies to even individual living beings such as people and is able to bring forth individual traits any time he wishes from changing his retinas to shifting his vocal chords. It also allows him to be a powerful Biokinetic able to fuse or mutate any living being he makes physical contact with, even so far as doing it through their clothes if they are wearing animal based fibers. This allows him to splice living creatures together, creating large monstrosities that he can control through sheer force of will alone.This also allows him to manipulate his own living form and blood to do things such as attack from a distance using hardened crystals of his blood or removing ligature or bones at will. Echo's power extends beyond even that; his ability is that of living. The draw back to his power is that it isolates and destroys his own self, bit by bit his power keeps him going and he is unable to end his own life directly or indirectly. While this is not seen as a downside to others, it is for him as he continues to try and drive himself to death but unable to reach the ultimate goal of his own self end. * Black Ocean Storm Dragon - One of the beings Echo has devoured down to the very soul, he can now take on the physical form of the massive dragon. Appearing as an overly long black dragon, his body is covered in long scales, shaped almost like massive feathers or petals, running down the form like a giant plate armor with the wings being covered in overly long scales which allow for lift and flight. The head is long and has a beak like form which conceals the beasts massive fangs and overly long horns growing around the back of the chin. Like most dragons of it's nature the beast is quadrupedal with it's talons perfect for rending and grabbing. Like most dragons, this dragon was given extreme elemental powers, in this case being lightning; with it's main feature being the ionized shield around it's body which is released through large electric generating nerves along it's body and a powerful ion blast it releases. * First Angel of the Legion; armored Cherubim - This angelic form is one of the great Cherubim created by The Father, this form was crafted as a being of living Angelic Grace and mechanized armor created as one of the warriors of Heaven. Given to him instead of taken; he was given an Angelic Engine this is a mechanized form of the Angel Core. This form is built to look extremely human in nature; instead of being fully armored it is dressed in the regalia of heaven. The form itself looks almost completely human except for the lion-like head with large armor plating down it's head and neck like a snake. It features a large engine built into the hips, created to generate the ethereal wings of the Angel. This allows him to use the powers of the Angel up to the second sphere and entitles him the power to weaponize his Grace, though he can refuel it through his own natural Aura. * Titan: Gladiator Titan - Taking on the form of one of the massive Titans; Echo can take on the form of a forty meter tall titan with no skin. The body itself is covered in a layer of exposed and extra protective muscles with reinforced bones act as armor around the body; fit for combat in styles such as grappling or kick boxing. The Titan retains Echo's hair though the eyes are both completely red. S'hiver' History Naming His name comes from the Greek Nypmh Ekko who is the 'nothing that repeats' which created Echos. His name is in fact a direct dissertation of the story as he is the repetition of nothing. This was due to the fact his older brother Knight was a failure and they believed that he being another member of the same familial branch was just a repeat of their failure. Trivia His pistols are named Judgement and Sermon when fired they make a sound like church bells, originally the bell was to ring twice; first to mark the beginning of the sermon, the second is to be rung when judgement of the "flock" is to be made by the presiding priest. While Echo is technically Welsh he works to make himself sound from the mainland with what most consider to be somewhere between Souse and Cockney, though he works to continually enunciate most syllables without using contractions. He types in complete shorthand having assigned text symbols or marks to people for example he uses with different symbols denoting groups - chess pieces denote Coperture with the white pawn being his own, flowers mark the Kazahana, and the Terremoto are marked by astrological signs. Category:Characters Category:The Coperture Category:Perfection: Patience